A Calm Day at the Arcade
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Just as the title says. ONESHOT! Read the author's notes for more information.


_Hey, y'alls! Sailor Moon Has Balls here with a tiny one shot. I wrote this one within three days, and I would've finished it sooner if schoolwork and some visitors haven't been in the way. Anywho, this is a oneshot, and I hope that you all enjoy it. Simple thing, really no plot. I suppose you could call it a "doodle", but written. _XD

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon._

_Enjoy!_

*********************************************************************************************

Usagi sat in the arcade, alone in the large corner booth, sighing for the umpteenth time that day. It was raining outside, and the quiet buzz of people's chatter made the world seem like it was in slow motion. Slowly she was lulled into a light sleep, her head resting on her outstretched arm. She was suddenly brought out of her shallow slumber by a loud thump, yelping as she shot up from her slouched position. She awoke to find Ami and Makoto sitting across from her.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Makoto asked, setting her school bag between her and Ami.

"Nothing…" Usagi rubbed her eyes and willed herself to wake up.

"Obviously Usagi is lacking in sleep due to the increase of youma battles,"

"Thank you, Ami," Makoto mumbled, waving Motoki over. He took their orders quickly, receiving a suspicious stare from Makoto. "Is it just me, or is Motoki a little jumpy?"

"He's been like that all day."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what's going on."

"Hmm…" the three fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken yet again by a loud squeal. Makoto was shoved over by their friend Mina as she joined them at the table. Rei sat next to Usagi and set her purse down.

"Hey, gals!" Mina laughed.

"'Sup?" Makoto fixed her hair and tucked the loose strands behind her ears. The girls chatted away, except the abnormallly silent Usagi, filling in on each other's day. Mina had the latest gossip, and apparently some guy's number, Usagi noted. Rei was saying that her grandfather had new uniforms, still looking the same, but brand new. Ami had another test in cram school, as well as a science test on Friday. Makoto found another recipe that she wishes to add to her cookbook. One by one, the girls fell silent, looking toward the blonde odango-ed teen sitting with them expectantly.

"So, how was your day, Usagi?" Mina asked, leaning in.

"Eh." Usagi shrugged. Really she had a terrible day. She woke up extremely late, about half an hour into the school day, and rushed to school, tripping multiple times. Then, during second period, a youma attacked. She managed to sneak out and kill the monster. She was gone for nearly the whole period! Fortunately, her teacher didn't care that one of her students seemed to be in the bathroom for an hour. Ami and Makoto were busy at lunch, so she had to sit alone. School dragged on, taking it's merry time to finish. After the last bell rang, Usagi was practically prancing outside. On the upside, it was raining. She loved the rain, and spun in circles in the park until that nasty jerk Mamoru Chiba came to tease her about being nearly soaked. Then she came here. "Fine."

"Awesome! So, I gotta go back to the Shrine. I'll see you all later!" Rei left the booth, waving goodbye to Motoki, who seemed completley sucked into a conversation with Mamoru.

"Yeah… there's a sale going on at the mall… gotta jet!" Mina jumped up and fled to the door. Makoto and Ami watched the two rush out the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Makoto stated, eating a few more fries. Usagi shrugged and got up from the booth, excusing herself to the bathroom.

Once in the small, white room, she looked in the blurry mirror, checking that her odangos were in the right spot. Apparently her spinning in the rain had ruined the once round buns, making them sink to her head and damp. Sighing, she took her hair out.

Usagi gasped as one of her favorite hairclips dropped to the ground below. She searched the filthy floor, looking under the sinks and in every corner. Finally, she gave up. The blonde began shaking her hair a bit and running her fingers through it, trying to rid of the kinks in her hair. She then heard a knock on the door, and finished fussing with her thigh-length blonde locks. She opened the door to a familiar black-haired college student, looking up from his chest to his face.

"Odango?" he asked, a strange flicker of emotion passing through his eyes. Usagi lifted a brow.

"Yes?" she asked, twisting her fingers around a strand of her hair. Mamoru was quite shocked. With the odangos out of her hair, she looked so… beautiful. He almost wanted to reach out and touch her hair, to feel the slight dampness of it and its softness.

"May I have the bathroom?" he asked, for she was still standing in the doorway. She blushed, looking quite cute with the small tint in her cheeks. She exited the room entirely, watching him as she slid from behind him. He smiled and mumbled a thank you, entering the bathroom.

The blush still present on her cheeks, Usagi sat down, Makoto eyeing her.

"What was that about?" Makoto asked, leaning over the table toward the blonde.

"Nothing."

"Oh? Nothing, you say?" Usagi shifted in her seat.

"It was. He just needed to use the bathroom…"

"Okay…" Makoto shrugged. "Wanna play a little Sailor V?"

"Haha, sure!" The teens were about to skip off when they heard Ami yell in their direction.

"Usagi! You have a test tomorrow! You have to study."

"Aw, Ami! One game won't hurt, will it?"

"No, I suppose not… but one game, Usagi! You hear me?"

"Yes, Mother." Usagi groaned dryly. She and Makoto walked off toward the machines to engage in a battle of shooting lasers and defeating monsters. Usagi laughed as Mako failed her level, receiving a glare. They played for about an hour before Ami came over to the girls.

"Hey! That was not one game." Ami shook her finger at the two. "You two need to study for your English test tomorrow."

"Ami! C'mon! A little fun won't hurt."

"Yes, but your failing the test will! Come with me! We'll go to Usagi's place to study. No more Sailor V tonight." the pair groaned and followed the blunette to the booth, gathering their things. Usagi moaned and complained, in the mood to play a little more. But the genius was adamant on her decision, and stuck to the plan.

"Hey girls! Leaving already?" Motoki asked as they walked by the counters. Makoto nodded, as well as Ami.

"Mhm. We have to study for that English test tomorrow, right girls?" Ami smiled and innocent smile, turning back to the girls who smiled a tight, fake smile back.

"Oh, well, then, good luck on your tests!" Motoki waved.

"Odango!" Mamoru called out to the girls, who were just turning to leave. The blonde turned.

"Hmm?" he then held up what looked like her favorite hairpin. "Oh! Thank you!! Where was it?" she asked, taking the pin from his fingers.

"Behind the sink."

"Ah…" the two fell silent.

"Usagi!" Ami called, she and Makoto standing just in the doorway.

"Be right there!" she replied before turning back to Mamoru. "Thank you, once again."

"No problem, Odango." he patted her head, which Usagi in turn smiled to. She waved and skipped off toward Ami and Makoto, suddenly in a brighter mood.

*********************************************************************************************

_I was in the mood to write, so I did. This is the product, and I hope you all enjoyed it. YES, IT IS A ONESHOT. Do you want it to be more? Yes? No? Leave a review or private message me. I need some ideas on where I want this one go. YOU CHOOSE! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! _

_Love, _

_Sailor Moon Has Balls_

_P.S.: DON'T BE SHY!! POST A REVIEW!! DO IT FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!_

_P.S.S.: Chapter 8 of Fallen in Love should be up by tomorrow. Depends on my homework. _T_T _I'll get it up as soon as possible!! Don't kill me! _XO


End file.
